jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Execution
This article is about the event. For the chapter titled "'Secret Execution'", see 'Chapter 2. Yuji Itadori's '''Secret Execution is an event where Yuji is sentenced to death by the higher-ups of Jujutsu High School. After careful consideration with Megumi Fushiguro, Satoru Gojo decides instead to train Yuji as a shaman of Jujutsu High. Prologue Following the appearance of Sukuna's finger at Sugisawa High, the higher-ups at Jujutsu High send Satoru Gojo to recover the cursed object. He quickly catches up with Megumi and asks for a status report. Megumi reveals that all curses have been dealt with but a student named Yuji actually ate Sukuna's finger and assimilated him. Satoru tests Yuji's ability to control Sukuna using a ten-second fight. Yuji proves he can control the demon and Satoru knocks him unconscious to see if he can remain in control until he awakens. Megumi knows that regulations state that Yuji should be executed, but Megumi doesn't wish to see him die. Gojo sensei respects his precious student's wishes and agrees to do something about the execution. Trial Sentence Suspended Yuji awakens and realizes he's been restrained to a chair trapped inside a room sealed in by many talismans. Across from him is Satoru Gojo, who reminds Yuji of their previous encounter after revealing that his secret execution has been set. Despite Megumi's pleas, apparently Yuji is still set to be executed, discouring the young man. However, Satoru reveals that his sentence has been suspended indefinitely. He takes a moment to reveal another one of Sukuna's fingers and teaches Yuji about it. The fingers are all but indestructible but now they can each be devoured by Yuji. Once they manage to assimilate all of Sukuna's remains within Yuji, then he will be executed in order to do away with Sukuna. This is the agreement Satoru was able to come up with. He lets Yuji go and gives him the choice to die now or after taking Sukuna into his body. After visiting his friends in the hospital, Yuji returns to Satoru and asks about how curses affect the lives of civilians. Yuji reminds himself of his grandfather's wish that he help people and decides to help defeat Sukuna. Yuji eats the finger Satoru presented to him and suppresses Sukuna's influence. This confirms to Satoru that Yuji has an ability that only appears once every thousand years or so. Yuji still isn't happy about being executed and says he will decide how he's going to go out. Impressed, Satoru admits Yuji is growing on him and tells the young man to pack his things. Yuji asks where they're going, and Megumi suddenly appears to tell them it's time for Yuji to go to the Tokyo Jujutsu High. Enrolling at Jujutsu High Yuji travels to Tokyo Jujutshi High with Gojo sensei and learns he still has one trial to pass if he wishes to stage off his execution. Yuji has an interview with the principle that could possibly deny him entry into the school. He fears this might mean the Principal will execute him on the spot. They arrive at the meeting eight minutes late thanks to Gojo, so the Principal is already irritated. Even so, Yuji is thrown off because Principal Yaga is crafting "cute" stuff. Yaga asks Yuji why he's here and the young man misunderstands the question. The Principal wants to understand why Yuji wishes to learn Jujutsu and become a Shaman. Yuji says that it was a last request from someone close to him to help other people. This answer dissatisfies Yaga, who says that Yuji shouldn't fight as a request to someone else. He disqualifies Yuji and uses his cursed corpse to attack Yuji. The curse infused doll attacks with a powerful punch that Yuji manages to block with his backpack. Until the Principal gets a proper answer, Cassie the doll will continue to attack. Yuji declares that it was his grandfather's last request and strikes Cassie back. The doll simply bounces off the walla and ricochets into Yuji, slamming him into a nearby wall. The Principal claims that Yuji's family still qualifies as someone else. Yaga explains that a Shaman's job is extremely dangerous and only for those who are slightly crazy. He asks if it will be Yuji's grandfather's fault when he dies. Yuji thinks about the Principal's question, but only long enough for Cassie to strike him down again. Yaga says no Shaman dies without regret and at this rate, Yuji will only end up cursing his beloved Grandfather. Yuji restrains the cursed doll with his raw strength and says consuming Sukuna is something only he can do. He believes that doing nothing would be more of a regret than not at least trying. Yuji proudly states that he refuses to regret the way he lives. Satisfied, Principal Yaga says Yuji passes and asks Satoru to show the student to his dorm. He also accidentally forgets to stop the incantation, so Cassie gets a few surprise hits on Yuji before he leaves. Aftermath References Navigation